Frozen (Novel) Chapter Two
by yerfdogwritesbooks
Summary: Fearless optimist Anna teams up with Kristoff in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Olaf in a race to find Anna's sister Elsa, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter.


Light had been shining through my window, which covered most of the wall—it shined on the green dress, which I had picked out to wear just for this day. I

pulled it over my body and opened the door to my room, looking out into the hall with wonder and delight. I walked past a maid who was carrying a dish of food,

but it had a cover so I couldn't see what was held within.

"It's coronation day," I said to her out of excitement, nearly knocking the dish over with the whisk of air that came with my passing.

I continued through the castle and came across some servants who were opening the windows. I could not believe that the windows and doors—the ones that

had once opened to let the fresh air into the castle—were still capable of this action. I moved toward the kitchen and passed a group of servants holding nearly

eight thousand plates. I myself had no idea that we owned so many plates, but was glad we had the capacity to serve everyone who would be attending the

coronation.

I then came across a fact, the fact that I had been locked in the castle for nearly eight years, with no one to talk to or be with—except my sister who isolated

herself for who knows what reason. I made the conclusion that day, that it was a special day, not only for my sister, but also for me—because today was the day

that I could actually interact, talk to people, and maybe even find love. For my sister, her coronation day was one of tension and worry—unknown to me at the

time. I strolled outside of the castle and onto the docks, admiring the people and life of the kingdom—because today, unlike before, there was nothing stopping me

from interacting with the world. I walked down the western dock, facing the castle. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and the next thing I knew I was

tumbling into a paddleboat that had been sitting on the dock itself. The boat nearly fell into the fjord, but was stopped by an unknown force. In the confusion,

some seaweed had landed on my face, inhibiting me from seeing whom—or what—force had launched me into the water.

"Hey!" I said.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay," an unknown voice responded. I wiped the seaweed off of my face and looked up, the sun gleaming off of his red hair.

"Hey. I-ya, no. no. I'm okay," I said in response. He was extremely dreamy. His horse had stopped the leverage of the boat so that it did not tip over.

"Are you sure," he asked me, extending a hand.

"I'm great, actually," I said suddenly forgetting the entire incident, "yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay."

"Oh, thank goodness." He offered me a hand, probably to help me up and I accepted it. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna, of Arrendelle," I retorted. I guess he did not expect me to be royalty, because he looked surprised for a while.

"Princess…? My lady." He dropped to his knees and bowed out of respect, at the same time, his horse let go of its hold on the boat, throwing me on top of him. I was now on top of the prince, looking into his eyes.

"Hi, again," I said awkwardly,

"Oh boy."

I laughed.

"This is awkward. Not, you're awkward, but just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Hans quickly rose to his feet and looked at me.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse—and for every moment after."

"No. No-no. It's fine, I'm not that Princess, I mean, if you'd of hit my sister Elsa, that would be—yeash! Because, you know."

I walked over the horse and patted his mane, "Hello," I turn back to Hans and said with uncertainty, "but lucky you, it's just me." "Just you?" He said, as if

amused that I had called myself less than my ascribed status had presented me to be. I sort of got lost in his dreaminess and forgot where I was. The bells started

to ring, initiating the start of the coronation ceremony. I suddenly realized where I needed to be.

"The bells, the coronation, I'd better go. I have to—I'd better go."

I hurried away, hoping that I would not be late to the party. Hans could have very well been my love, based on our meeting; I already liked him a lot—so I

turned around.

"Bye!" I yelled back.


End file.
